Happy Motors
by Lullanallaby
Summary: /AU\ Emma Swan s'ennuie derrière le comptoir de sa boutique. Mais c'était sans compter sur la venue de Régina Mills. /OS\SQ/


Coucou les loulous !

Non, je n'abandonne pas « Au Pair », rassurez-vous. J'ai d'ailleurs un chapitre qui va arriver d'ici peu. J'ai juste besoin de faire une petite relecture. Je risque de faire une pause après, ceci dit. Les exams approchant.

Donc, petit OS d'après le défi de Regina2015.

4 mots de sa part et un OS M…. Trèèèèèès M...

AU – Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, uniquement l'imagination débordante dont j'ai dû faire preuve pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes :)x)

Enjoy !

* * *

Emma était derrière le comptoir, feuilletant quelques pages d'un catalogue. Ennuyant, à en croire l'expression de son visage et sa main, accoudée au comptoir, soutenant son visage. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était même réellement en train de regarder.

Elle avait ouvert son magasin en milieu d'après-midi et personne n'avait encore franchit la porte. D'où l'ennui palpable de la jeune blonde. Et pourtant, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de se lever le matin pour aller travailler… Quand il y avait du monde.

5 ans. 5 ans de bons et loyaux services pour ce SexShop en plein cœur de San Diego. « Happy Motors ». Elle avait été embauchée par M. Smith qui avait, apparemment, d'autres chats à fouetter que de tenir son entreprise. Il avait été surpris par ce bout en train. Du haut de ses 23 ans, elle semblait sûre d'elle. Et assez enjouée pour enrôler toutes les petites timides qui oseraient pousser les portes de son magasin.

Pourtant, aucune connaissance particulière dans le domaine. Elle apprit sur le tas. Soucieuse de bien faire son travail et ne pas se reposer sur les lauriers d'une femme pleine de vie et capable de le transmettre, elle avait lu chaque notice, de chaque objet ornant ses vitrines.

Et 5 ans plus tard, elle était là. Conseillant sur tous les articles qui se trouvaient dans le SexShop. Allant de la petite tenue très légère, voire quasiment inexistante aux sextoys en tous genres et films aussi bien érotiques que pornographiques.

Sauf aujourd'hui… Depuis 15 heures et l'ouverture du magasin, personne n'avait franchi les portes de la boutique. Et il était 18 heures…

Et elle avait quasiment terminé l'ultime catalogue trainant dans la boîte aux lettres…

Et elle était loin de s'attendre à la fin de soirée qui l'attendait.

C'est vers 19h30 que le téléphone de la boutique se mit à sonner. Le sourire se matérialisant sur ses lèvres, elle décrocha :

 **\- Happy Motors, bonsoir ?**

 **\- Bonsoir, vous êtes ?**

 **\- Swan, Emma Swan, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?**

 **\- Je souhaiterais avoir vos horaires de fermeture pour ce soir ?**

 **\- Vers minuit, tout dépend du monde qu'il y aura.**

 **\- Parfait, je viens de Playas de Rosarito, si je pars maintenant je peux être là d'ici une heure.**

 **\- Vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier ? Je peux commencer à sélectionner quelques petites choses.**

 **\- Oui, je tiens une… une maison… un peu particulière. Je.. je souhaiterais renouveler un peu la garde-robe de mes filles. Et aussi leur acheter quelques objets.**

Emma resta la bouche ouverte. Une maison close, c'était une première.

 **\- Miss Swan ?** Lui intima la femme de redescendre sur terre.

 **\- Oh oui, excusez-moi. Oui pas de problèmes, je vais regarder tout ça. Vous êtes Miss ?**

 **\- Mills, Régina Mills. Je serai là vers 20h30, à tout à l'heure Miss Swan.**

 **\- A tout à l'heure, Miss Mills.**

Emma posa le combiné sur son socle, toujours un peu la bouche ouverte.

Une maison close. Et une voix rauque et plutôt envoûtante. Une maquerelle. Et qui venait du Mexique. Exprès.

Emma se mit au travail et fit le tour du magasin. Prenant soin de regarder toutes les allées. Elle se dirigea dans un premier temps vers les sous-vêtements et tenues légères, voire plutôt cuirs & bottes à talon de 10 centimètres. Sélectionna quelques tenues puis prit la décision d'attendre cette fameuse Miss Mills pour choisir les accessoires. Qu'est-ce qu'une maquerelle d'une maison close pouvait bien avoir besoin ? Bon, des tas d'idées pouvaient lui venir en tête mais pas réellement assez précis.

Après avoir pris soin de tout poser sur la petite table au centre du magasin, elle repartit derrière son comptoir. Et attendit sagement.

C'est vers 20h45 qu'Emma entendit la petite cloche accrochée en haut de la porte du magasin sonner. Elle traînait dans l'arrière-boutique à trier les dernières livraisons. Quand elle entendit la cloche, elle lâcha tout. Prête à accueillir le dernier défi qui se présentait.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et ne vit personne.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé, jusqu'au moment d'apercevoir une tête brune se déambuler dans le rayon des sous-vêtements.

Elle s'approcha doucement vers la femme et l'aperçut de dos.

Elle aurait pu se faire des milliers de films et faire marcher son imagination des millions de fois pour se représenter la femme qu'elle avait eu au téléphone. Mais ce qu'elle vit dépassée de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer croire un jour.

Brune, une robe ? Une jupe ? Noire, qui restait au-dessus des genoux, des collants noirs qui rentraient dans des bottes en daim de la même couleur que le reste. Une veste rouge bordeaux parfaitement taillée. Et ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules.

Emma resta bouche bée mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'avalanche d'émotions qui la traversa quand la brune se retourna.

Elle planta ses yeux sur tout son corps. Traçant d'un regard désireux toutes les voluptés que celui-ci pouvait offrir. Elle toisa toute sa longueur et elle aperçut le plongeant de son décolleté puis sa bouche de la même couleur que la veste. Et enfin, elle remonta pour terminer dans ses yeux. Chocolat.

Yeux qui étaient bien évidement en train de la contempler en retour. Emma s'arrêta à nouveau sur la bouche de la brune qui, consciente de l'intrusion de la blonde sur son corps, lui adressa un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

Grillée. Elle baissa le regard, qui, comme par hasard, se plongea à nouveau dans l'orée de son décolleté.

 **\- Miss Swan ?** Commença la brune.

Elle ne répondit pas aussitôt, hébétée de la vue que lui offrait la brune.

 **\- Plus haut, Miss Swan.** Elle attrapa le menton d'Emma pour lever son visage afin que leur regard ne se connecte.

 **\- Excusez-moi... Miss… Miss Mills ?** Bredouilla Emma.

 **\- Appelez-moi Régina.**

 **\- Régina…**

 **\- Je viens comme prévu. J'aurais besoin de quelques tenues et un stock d'accessoires.**

 **\- Oui, bien-sûr. Je vous ai préparé quelques tenues sur la petite table là-bas.**

 **\- Merci.**

Régina continua de fixer Emma, puis à son tour, baissa son regard sur le corps de la blonde. Elle regardait son jean bien serré et sa chemise à manches longues. Et plus la tête se baissait, plus Régina esquissait un sourcil plus haut que le deuxième et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Qui n'aurait pas interprété ce regard tel que le faisait Emma en ce moment même ?

Puis Régina brisa le silence.

 **\- Je suppose que ce qu'il se passe en dessous est encore mieux. Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes.** Lui dit-elle tout en détournant le regard pour prendre dans ses mains ce qu'Emma avait sélectionné pour elle.

Elle regarda les deux tenues, une par une. Puis s'arrêta sur un ensemble noir et violet en dentelles.

 **\- Avez-vous ma taille ?**

 **\- Oui, voici.**

 **\- Où puis-je l'essayer ?**

 **\- Dans la cabine juste derrière.**

 **\- Merci Miss Swan. Je vous appellerai si besoin.** Lui dit-elle avec insolence tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Emma sentit tout le bas de corps vibrer. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans tout son bas ventre. Elle venait tout juste de découvrir ce que pouvait représenter la tentation incarnée. Elle resta immobile, plantée en plein milieu du magasin. Sans rien pouvoir dire. Juste quelques secondes. Puis sorti de sa torpeur quand la brune l'appela.

 **\- Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ? J'aurais besoin de vos** ** _précieux_** **conseils.** Sollicita Régina en insistant sur le mot.

 **\- J'arrive tout de suite, Miss Mills.**

 **\- Régina.** Répondit-elle d'un ton à la limite de l'autoritarisme.

 **\- Régina.** Confirma Emma. Puis elle s'avança vers la cabine où se trouvait la brune. Et poussa le rideau, à la limite de l'asphyxie quand elle découvrit Régina dans les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt. Et ses bottes toujours présentes. Elle était en train de se regarder dans le miroir, prenant en coupe ses deux seins dans lequel le soutien-gorge semblait avoir été créé pour elle.

Emma tomba nez à nez en premier lieu avec le string de Régina, qu'elle portait par-dessus son collant. Parfaitement adapté à son fessier bombé. Et elle déglutit devant le spectacle.

Puis remonta le regard pour le planter dans celui de la brune à travers le miroir.

 **\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?** Lui demanda t'elle en se retournant.

Et déglutit à nouveau en apercevant les deux tétons de la brune érigés sous le sous-vêtement en dentelle.

 **\- C'est… C'est parfait.** Lui répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

 **\- Vous trouvez ?** Lui demanda Régina en se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir.

Emma se rapprocha doucement dans le dos de la brune puis passa ses bras sous ceux de la brune pour attraper doucement les armatures du soutien-gorge. Elle les bougeait délicatement, faisant bouger légèrement les seins de la brune par la même occasion. Régina fixait Emma à travers le miroir, qui elle, regardait les seins de la brune. Elle dirigea ses mains sur la surface des seins et les plaqua adroitement dessus en les pressant un petit peu. Toujours fixée sur les seins de la brune, Emma entendit un imperceptible gémissement sortir de la bouche Régina.

Sentant son intimité se réchauffer encore plus et se liquéfier légèrement, elle leva se regard pour le planter dans celui de Régina. Regard qui dura plusieurs secondes. Les mains statiques et le souffle court. Puis elle sorti de sa léthargie.

 **\- C'est parfait, Miss Mills.**

 **\- Régina.**

 **\- Oui, Régina. Excusez-moi. Je… Je vous laisse essayer la deuxième tenue.**

 **\- Merci, Miss Swan.** Répliqua Régina avec un sourire carnassier.

Emma repositionna le rideau de la cabine et repartit au centre de la pièce. Droite, fixe. Elle voyait sa propre poitrine se lever et se baisser dans des mouvements énergiques.

Elle entendait sa cliente se mouvoir derrière le rideau et imagina tout un tas de choses tellement pas catholiques qu'elle se demanda même comme une seule femme pouvait provoquer autant de paradoxes en elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin d'expulser tout l'air qui s'agglutinait dans ses poumons. Et laissa glisser un simple mais efficace petit « wow » dans la finesse de ses lèvres.

 **\- Miss Swan ?**

Emma, incapable de répondre instantanément à la voix, pris quelques secondes avant de retourner prendre le rideau entre ses mains et le soulever.

Et le lâcha aussi vite qu'elle l'avait soulevé en apercevant Régina, vêtue d'un bustier noir avec une bande rouge en plein milieu. Elle reprit ses esprits et récupéra le rideau afin de le soulever à nouveau.

Elle vit Régina sourire, fière de l'effet qu'elle avait pu avoir sur la petite vendeuse.

 **\- Un problème, Miss Swan ?** Gloussa-t-elle.

Un bustier, noir et rouge dont les lacets se liaient, le fermant, sur le devant. Un string portant les mêmes couleurs. Toujours les bottes en daim. Et les collants... Toujours... Qu'Emma se verrait bien arracher violement.

 **\- Non, absolument pas… Hum… C'est… Hum… Ça vous va très bien.**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas pour moi, mais je souhaite que mes filles se sentent à l'aise avec ce qu'elles portent. Et surtout que ça s'enlève facilement. Question de pratique.**

 **\- Je comprends…**

 **\- Si je vous demandais de me l'enlever, là maintenant…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple pour vous, j'ai l'habitude de le faire.**

 **\- Vous avez l'habitude d'enlever les petites tenues de vos clientes, Miss Swan ?**

Emma sentant le rouge arriver sur ses joues, tenta de se justifier.

 **\- Non, non.. je .. on va dire que je teste quasiment tout ce qu'il y a dans ce magasin.**

Régina jeta un œil dans le magasin.

 **\- Même ceci ?** Demanda Régina en lui montrant un stimulateur clitoridien rose posé sur une étagère en face de la cabine d'essayage.

 **\- Oui, effectivement. Ça aussi, Miss Mills.**

 **\- Régina.**

 **\- Oui, Régina.**

La brune regarda d'autres objets sur les étagères un peu plus loin, puis lui désigna un gode ceinture violet avec les harnais noirs.

 **\- Ça aussi ?**

Emma suivi son index lui montrant l'objet en question.

 **\- Oui, ça aussi. C'est mon rôle et mon travail de conseiller correctement.**

Régina la regarda, et en souriant ajouta :

 **\- Intéressant…** Elle attendit quelques secondes puis ajouta. **Je vais donc enlever ce bustier seule.**

Plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma. Elle prit le rideau et le ferma devant une Emma médusée.

Elle se sentait autant coupable que paralysée.

Cette cliente était une bombe à retardement.

Elle voyait, sous le rideau, les bottes de Régina se lever puis se rabattre sur le sol en enlevant le string. Les bruits émanant de la pièce laissaient présager des lacets qui se défaisaient petit à petit.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le courage de rentrer dans la cabine et la prendre contre le petit banc qui s'y trouvait.

 **\- Miss Swan ?** Appela Régina.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Pouvez-vous m'apporter le gode ceinture violet que vous avez… déjà essayé…**

Et même si sa température corporelle ne cessait d'augmenter, elle obtempéra sur le champ.

Arrivant devant le rideau, elle se stoppa. Pouvait-elle le soulever ?

 **\- Vous pouvez entrer.**

Emma souleva le rideau et déglutit : encore.

Elle portait son soutien-gorge. Rouge bordeaux. Ses collants au-dessus d'un string allant de pair avec le haut et ses bottes.

La brune prit le jouet dans ses mains et le posa sur le petit banc à l'angle de la cabine.

Elle s'approcha d'Emma nonchalamment… La fixant.

 **\- Je suppose que ça ne vous dérangerait pas alors, de l'essayer à nouveau ?** Prenant entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Vous qui avez l'air… dévouée avec vos clients.**

 **\- Soyez plus directive.**

 **\- J'aime qu'on sache ce que j'attends des autres sans que je n'ai besoin de le formuler.** Lui dit-elle en relevant ses mains derrière son dos.

 **\- Et pourtant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous attendez de moi, Miss Mills.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de réclamer. Et c'est déjà ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure en vous demandant de m'appeler par mon prénom.**

Emma entendit un petit bruit qui venait du dos de la brune et celle-ci mit deux doigts sur le centre de son soutien-gorge et dans un mouvement plein de grâce, l'envoya valser au sol.

Emma descendit son regard sur les seins de la brune. Et dans un geste lent, leva sa main pour aller effleurer son sein gauche de son revers, doucement, caressant le mamelon au passage. Les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux-ci. Et sentit la peau de la brune frémir. Elle leva ses yeux. Puis ne donna aucunement l'occasion à Régina de finir son long soupire lorsqu'elle saisit la nuque de Régina et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Ne voulant laisser faire Emma, Régina pris instinctivement les rênes du baiser qui était loin d'être tendre. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient dans une passion qui aurait pu faire jaillir un volcan d'une lave incandescente. Les mains d'Emma avaient pris possession de la nuque de Régina appuyant son visage au plus proche.

Régina, elle commençait à déboutonner la chemise de la blonde. Trop habillée à son goût. Mais perdit très rapidement patience et pendant que les mains d'Emma commençaient à descendre sur les reins nus de Régina, elle arracha le reste des boutons.

Dans la violence du geste, Emma cessa tout mouvement de sa bouche sans pour autant les enlever. C'est à ce moment-là que Régina ouvra imperceptiblement la bouche et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de la lèvre supérieure de celle d'Emma, ouvrant les yeux. Juste pour voir les effets que cela pouvait avoir sur la blonde. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait raté ce spectacle.

Elle avait les yeux ouverts et tout ce qu'ils transmettaient n'était rien d'autre que de l'envie.

Toujours ouverts, toujours les lèvres collées sans les bouger, Emma susurra :

 **\- Avais-je bien compris le message ?**

 **\- Un peu tard, mais j'espère que vous saurez vous faire pardonner.**

Puis Emma, comme pour confirmer, ferma les yeux et laissa glisser sa langue au travers de la bouche de Régina. Qui elle resta immobile. Elle la fit glisser, en la caressant, sur celle de la brune, en l'enroulant. L'envahissant toute entière. Pendant plusieurs secondes, qui ne fit que réchauffer un peu plus l'entre jambe des deux femmes.

Régina commença à bouger la sienne, pour y répondre. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma la prit entre ses lèvres pour y exercer un vas et vient humide. Sur plusieurs succions. Lentement tout en titillant le bout de langue de la brune du bout de la sienne.

La brune profita de l'attention que la vendeuse avait sur sa langue pour poser les mains sur sa taille, découverte par la chemise, déchirée, ouverte. Ce qui la fit frissonner. Elles cessèrent à nouveau le baiser et Emma parti exploser le cou de sa cliente en mordant, titillant chaque morceau de peau libre. Jusqu'au lobe d'oreille. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais l'entendit émettre un soupire qui aurait pu la consumer sur place. Et pourtant, elle se dit que ce n'était rien en comparaison de la sensation qu'elle aurait quand elle la ferait jouir. Si tant est qu'elle la laisserait faire.

Régina repris un peu ses esprits et entreprit d'enlever la chemise d'Emma. Puis la jeta au sol sans que l'autre ne cesse jamais de dévorer son cou. Laissant des traces de dents plus qu'évidentes.

La laissant faire, elle passa ses deux mains derrière le dos d'Emma pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Elle prit les bretelles sur les épaules de la blonde et la faisant se reculer, elle lui ôta de manière autoritaire et certaine.

Leur regard se croisa mais dans un temps minime avant que Régina, haletante, la plaque contre le mur du fond de la cabine. Elle commença à lui dévorer la bouche des manières les plus sensuelles et brutales possibles. Lui passant les mains sur le corps, comme pour en prendre possession tout en entier.

Emma, elle, se laissait dévorer, les mains derrière la nuque de sa cliente. Hypnotisée, incapable de faire geste devant leur envie exacerbée.

Elle émit un gémissement contre les lèvres de Régina lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains descendre le long de son abdomen jusqu'à buter contre la ceinture et la limite du jean. Et la sentit sourire.

Régina ne se posa aucune question et enleva la boucle de la ceinture dans un bruit de métal qui résonna de pair avec les respirations rapides à l'intérieur de cette cabine d'essayage.

Régina cessa d'embrasser Emma et la regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle fit descendre la fermeture éclair, lentement.

 **\- Un problème, Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Peut-être devriez-vous vous faire à l'idée que vous risquez de vous noyer.**

Régina, de ses deux pouces, prit le jean des deux côtés des hanches. Un sourire carnassier. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

 **\- Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de vous.** Lui dit-elle en descendant d'un geste brusque le jean.

Une fois fut fait, toujours les yeux plantés dans les siens, elle lui leva les jambes une par une afin de lui enlever ses chaussures, chaussettes et le slim.

Emma, ne se sentant plus prise au piège par la brune, commença à prendre ses aises et se dégager des bras de Régina qui ne mit pas 1 seconde à la replaquer au mur.

 **\- Miss Swan, ne dit-on pas que le client est roi ?**

 **\- Si, effectivement.**

 **\- Considérez moi donc comme votre Reine et cessez de croire que vous avez le dessus. Ne bougez plus.**

Alliant le geste à la parole, elle envahit plus de raison l'espace vitale de la blonde et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Surprise, Emma cessa de bouger.

 **\- Regardez-moi.** Lui intima Régina.

Emma obéit. Insensée. Les bras le long de son corps. Et ne quitta pas ses yeux, même lorsqu'elle sentit une main de la brune se coller au mur, à droite de son visage, ni même quand son autre main, arrivée entre ses deux seins, descendit lentement le long de son ventre, son abdomen, pour aller buter sur l'élastique de son boxer. Mais ne pas s'arrêter là.

Elle franchit l'élastique le plus lentement possible faisant perdre plus d'un battement de cœur à sa vendeuse. Et ne s'arrêta pas non plus au mont de venus. Elle frôla toute la longueur de son sexe sans jamais vraiment s'y appuyer.

Emma, dont tous ses réflexes lui échappaient, ferma les yeux.

Mais Régina éloigna de quelques millimètres, toujours dans le boxer mais plus proche du sexe d'Emma.

 **\- J'ai dit, regardez-moi.** Insista la brune sur le ton autoritaire qui lui allait si bien.

Emma ouvrit les yeux. Brisée par le désir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combattre. Ses doigts collés sur le mur derrière et dont les extrémités commençaient à devenir blancs.

 **\- Bien. Je vous conseille de les laisser ouverts si vous souhaitez que j'aille vérifier vos dires sur votre humidité potentielle.**

Emma déglutit. Surtout lorsque Régina posa sa main. Surtout lorsqu'elle écarta ses grandes lèvres de son pouce et son annulaire. Geste qui s'avéra inutile tant l'humidité de la blonde fit glisser les doigts des grandes lèvres pour revenir à leur point initial.

 **\- Vous ne m'avez pas menti. J'espère que vous entendre jouir sera autant à la hauteur que vous toucher.**

La seule et unique pensée d'Emma était pour le peu de secondes qu'elle tiendrait lorsque la brune arrêterait de la faire languir. Elle en serait témoin dans quelques secondes.

Régina réitéra son geste, de son pouce et son annulaire, cette fois, non prise au dépourvu par la cyprine envahissante de la blonde. Et d'un geste expert, posa son index et son majeur dans les replis de l'intimité de la blonde qui ne mit pas 1 seconde avant de gémir, peut-être un peu plus fortement que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Mais ne lâcha pas le regard, rempli de désir, de la brune.

Elle commença à caresser de bas en haut et de haut en bas, toute la longue du sexe d'Emma en ne cessant de la regarder perdre pied. La vendeuse soutint son regard quelques secondes. Mais n'en pouvant plus, elle attrapa la nuque de sa cliente et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

S'en suivit un baiser endiablé, ponctué de gémissements qu'Emma ne réussissait à réfréner. Les lèvres et les langues dansaient dans un ballet qui aurait pu faire pâlir « Le lac des Cygnes ». Elles se dévoraient, elles s'appartenaient et ne faisaient plus qu'une.

Régina ne cessait pour autant ses caresses puis délogea le clitoris de la blonde déjà gonflé par un plaisir certain. Elle commença à le caresser de ses deux doigts, doucement. Puis alternant parfois plus rapidement. Emma, sa langue toujours dans la bouche de la brune, ne savait plus où donner de la tête et ne se sentait plus du tout capable d'étouffer le moindre son qui sortait de sa bouche.

La cliente savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et c'était rendre folle Emma.

Alternant des cercles et des petites pressions lorsqu'elle prenait le clitoris entre ses deux doigts experts.

Régina cessa le baiser sans pour autant cesser ses douces caresses dans le boxer de la blonde. Elle la regardait, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, les jambes flageolantes. Régina, dont la main était restée collée au mur près du visage d'Emma, enroula son bras derrière sa taille pour l'aider dans son lâcher-prise. Puis approchant ses lèvres de ses oreilles :

 **\- Vous allez jouir, Miss Swan ?**

Mais aucune réponse ne sortit, juste un râle de plaisir qui alla se loger directement dans les reins de la brune.

 **\- Parce que j'ai très envie de vous entendre jouir…** Dit-elle tout en continuant ses caresses sur le clitoris de la blonde. **Vous avez perdu votre langue ?** Insista-t-elle alors qu'Emma se faisait violence pour ouvrir les yeux et transpercer les yeux chocolat. **Ce serait dommage… Elle pourrait m'être d'une très grande utilité.**

 **\- Vous ne perdez… rien… pour… attendre…** Réussi à balbutier Emma. Devenant de plus en plus sensible aux doigts qui agitaient sa boule de chaire.

 **\- Oh… Est-ce sensé me faire peur ?** Gloussa Régina en cessant toute activité manuelle.

Reprenant ses esprits face à l'arrêt brutal d'une jouissance en devenir, Emma la regarda, les mains toujours plaquées contre le mur derrière elle, elle allait commencer sa phrase… Mais uniquement la commencer.

 **\- Non, je…**

Mais ne put la terminer quand les deux doigts de Régina glissèrent avec une facilité déconcertante dans le sexe d'Emma, ce qui provoqua en elle, un gémissement qui s'entendit dans tout le magasin.

Si facile, si humide, si chaud.

Régina resta statique quelques secondes, temps qu'elle donna à Emma pour reprendre son souffle. Perdue entre les quelques coins de son cerveau qui ne réussissaient plus à s'irriguer.

Lorsque la blonde ouvrit finalement les yeux, la brune comprit qu'elle lui sommait de commencer la torture. Mais c'est tout l'inverse qui se produisit.

Régina retira sa main, glissant contre les parois. Puis la retira du boxer. Et dans un geste plus qu'érotique, l'apporta à sa bouche, sous les yeux médusés de la vendeuse.

 **\- Délicieuse…**

Régina retira les doigts de sa bouche puis se recula pour aller s'assoir sur le petit banc de la cabine. Décala précautionneusement le gode ceinture pour ne pas qu'il les gêne. Et avec son index, elle somma à Emma de la rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à califourchon sur elle, les jambes, de part et d'autre de la brune, les genoux posés sur le banc. Lui laissant une vue plus qu'explicite sur le sexe d'Emma qui n'attendait que la suite d'une promesse délaissée.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Et elle entra dans son intimité aussi facilement que la minute précédente. Toujours avec l'index et le majeur. De son autre main, elle fit le tour de la taille d'Emma pour la soutenir. Et commença ses vas et vient d'une lenteur déconcertante. Un, puis deux, puis trois.

Se sentant déjà perdre pied, Emma s'accrocha dans le cou de Régina. Et approcha ses lèvres des oreilles de la brune pour y laisser échapper un gémissement qui ne fit qu'exciter la brune et accélérer les vas et vient.

Le serpent qui se mord la queue. Plus Régina accélérait la cadence, plus Emma criait dans ses oreilles et plus elle avait envie d'accélérer.

L'odeur de la pièce n'était plus que sexe.

Et les 4 coins de la cabine d'essayage assistaient à un déhanchement frénétique de la blonde sur la main intrusive de la brune. Seul les cris d'Emma et les bruits liquides venant de son sexe animaient l'espace.

 **\- Maintenant, je veux vous entendre jouir, Miss Swan.** Lui susurra-t-elle.

Et elle ne se fit pas prier.

La brune sentit les parois de son vagin se rapprocher autour de ses doigts. Elle était à présent l'unique présence dans son intérieur. Plus aucun vide ne subsistait.

Emma se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et d'un geste qu'elle ne maîtrisa pas, enserra le cou de Régina et se mit à crier douloureusement son prénom l'orgasme la frappa, d'une violence inouïe. La brune descellera ses mouvements sans les arrêter. Accompagnant chaque soubresaut de la blonde qui n'arrivait plus à respirer. La serrant de plus en plus dans ses bras dans un mouvement involontaire. Puis Régina cessa les mouvements et en retirant ses doigts, lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **\- Je savais que je réussirais à vous faire dire mon prénom.**

Emma ne répondit pas, esquissant uniquement un sourire dans le cou de Régina. Trop épuisée pour quoi que ce soit.

Régina attendit quelques secondes encore et une respiration plus régulière d'Emma pour bouger un peu. La blonde releva son buste et entreprit un baiser si brûlant que Régina sentit son entrejambe ne devenir qu'un jaillissement de lave. Et elle ne perdit pas trop de temps avant d'envahir la bouche de la brune avec sa langue intrusive et délicate. Baiser qui parut durer des heures. C'est à bout de souffle qu'Emma cessa ce baiser et se leva brusquement des genoux de la brune.

Continuant de la regarder fixement, elle saisit le gode ceinture à côté de sa cliente et toujours droit dans ses yeux, leva une par une ses deux jambes pour enfiler le harnais. Bouclant la lanière avec un air de défi dans le regard, qui excita encore plus la brune.

Une fois fut fait, la brune, assise au bord du petit banc, se saisit du phallus de sa paume et imita les mouvements d'une masturbation qui laissa pantois Emma.

 **\- Retourne-toi.**

 **\- Excusez-moi, Miss Swan ?** Lui fit elle répéter.

 **\- Retourne-toi.**

Régina stoppa ses mouvements. Se leva. Puis se mit de dos. Obéissante.

Emma posa ses mains sur son dos dénudé. Puis, l'effleurant dans un geste doux. Passa ses deux bras de chaque côté de Régina et vint lui caresser le ventre, d'une lenteur invraisemblable. Elle mit son menton sur l'épaule droite de la brune. Celle-ci en profita, de son bras droit, d'attraper la chevelure blonde et, en tournant sa tête, de l'embrasser vertigineusement.

Puis les mains de la vendeuse se baladèrent sur son corps. Pour terminer sur ses seins.

Elle les prit en coupe et utilisant son index et son pouce, elle fit rouler les tétons, lui arrachant un gémissement loin d'être inaudible. Même masqué par leur baiser qui ne cessait de faire augmenter la température déjà bien présente.

C'était sans compter le phallus, logé entre les cuisses de la brune, légèrement écartées. Et même si le collant et le string étaient toujours sur elle, la pression qu'il exerçait sur son intimité lui faisait bouger les hanches, comme pour s'y accrocher.

Emma continua la torture sur les seins, les faisant rouler, les malaxant, les caressant sans jamais s'interrompre. Emma sentait ses propres téton, collés au buste de sa cliente, s'ériger. Le frottement qu'ils subissaient lorsque la brune bougeait ses hanches, trop excitée, ne faisait qu'accroître sa propre excitation.

Régina cessa le baiser et ordonna :

 **\- Ne me faites pas attendre trop longtemps.**

Emma sourit. Et tandis que sa main gauche continuait les caresses sur son sein, la droite commençait à descendre imperceptiblement vers le sud. Cogna contre le collant, passa dessous sans difficultés et cogna à nouveau contre son string… qui passa sans difficultés non plus, dessous.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'écarter les grandes lèvres de la brune pour déjà sentir toute l'humidité qui y était. La brune émit un léger gémissement lorsqu'Emma passa sa main sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Des longues minutes à attendre ça. Elle délogea le clitoris facilement, déjà bien gonflé.

S'en suivit du baiser qui reprit, vital. Presque indécent. Elles se consumaient. Leur langue dansaient avec frénésie. Régina tenait la chevelure d'Emma tandis que celle-ci ne cessait de caresser la boule de chaire. Avec tout autant de frénésie. Elle explorait l'intimité de la brune avec une ferveur à toute épreuve. Le phallus faisait autant de merveille. Les gémissements couvraient le silence de la cabine et Emma remercia qui de droit de n'avoir aucun client aujourd'hui.

Régina laissa passer un râle plus fort que les autres et Emma comprit que la jouissance était proche. Elle stoppa tout mouvement. Net. Et devant le désarroi de la brune, dit :

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Non ?** Lui répondit-elle désarçonnée. Haletante.

 **\- Penche toi et tiens-toi au banc.**

Elle obtempéra. Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

 **\- Pose ton genou droit sur le banc.**

Avec tout autant de ferveur, elle obéit.

Emma prit le collant entre ses deux mains et d'un geste brusque, le déchira en plein milieu. Et pour sceller ses intentions, prit le string de sa main gauche et le décala sur le côté. Rien de plus érotique que la vision du sexe de la brune, luisant d'excitation, ouvert, rien que pour elle.

Tenant toujours le string de la main gauche, elle saisit le phallus de sa main droite et le mit à l'entrée du vagin. Retenant sa respiration et n'osant plus bouger. Elle aurait pu exploser d'un orgasme tellement cette vision l'excitait.

Régina dû comprendre la bataille intérieure d'Emma, et d'un mouvement terriblement lent, s'enfila d'elle-même sur le sexe en plastique. Glissant aisément, et soupirant de plaisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne puisse plus rien voir du phallus. Entièrement prisonnier de son bourreau. Incapable de savoir de qui, l'une des deux, prenait le plus de plaisir.

Puis, plus un mouvement.

 **\- Vous avez intérêt à me baiser prodigieusement**. Lui dit-elle, la tête retournée et fixant Emma. **Montrez-moi à quel point votre expérience ici vous est utile.**

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se retira doucement mais laissa le faux gland à l'intérieur. Et dans un geste brusque, rentra à nouveau en prenant tout l'espace. Une fois, deux fois. Puis trois fois. Tout autant de fois que les cris de la cliente.

 **\- Continuez.** Ordonna-t-elle. **Plus vite. Plus fort.**

Emma posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Régina. Et commença la course effrénée.

Des vas et viens rapides mais entiers. Jusqu'à ne plus le voir.

Emma regardait le phallus entrer et sortir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le voyait devenir luisant et plus que liquide au fur et à mesure que la brune ne pouvait retenir ses cris.

 **\- Bon sang, Swan !** Implorait-elle.

Elle lâcha les hanches pour se pencher de tout son long. Et ce fut elle qui gémit quand ses tétons rencontrèrent le dos devant elle.

De sa main gauche, elle attrapa le sein pour le malmener comme elle avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Et de sain main droite, tout en continuant les allers-retours du phallus, attrapa de son pouce et son index le clitoris de la brune, prêt à éclater tellement il était gros.

Il ne fallut pas 30 secondes à Régina pour exploser dans un orgasme aussi intense que bouleversant.

 **\- Bon sang !** Criait-elle, impossible de tenir sur ses mains, elle y posa les coudes.

Forçant Emma à relever son buste et poser ses mains délicatement sur son dos.

Puis elle ralenti ses vas et viens sans les arrêter pour accompagner Régina jusqu'au dernier frisson. 1 seconde, puis deux. Puis encore quelques-unes.

Jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre. Rien d'autre que leur respiration.

Elle se retira alors. Et pendant que Régina, dans un dernier effort, s'allongea sur le peu de place que proposait le banc, Emma retira le harnais et le posa par terre, à côté des petites tenues que la brune avait essayé quelques minutes plus tôt.

La tête allongée, Régina tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Emma sentait sa cyprine couler le long de ses cuisses, tellement absorbée par la jouissance de Régina.

Et avant que celle-ci ne reprenne contact avec la réalité, elle approcha dangereusement de son visage.

Et alors qu'elle sentait Emma tout proche, elle rouvrît les yeux. Et la dernière vision qu'elle eut, c'est le sexe d'Emma se baisser sur sa bouche.

Prenant le défi au sérieux, elle planta, sans crier gare, sa langue dans l'antre de la blonde. Surprise. Ou pas. Emma gémit longuement. Comme soulagée de sentir enfin quelque chose là où elle avait tant besoin.

Elle profita quelques instant la vue qu'offrait la brune allongée, les jambes dans le vide. Les collants déchirés et le string légèrement décalé. Sexuel et érotique étaient les mots adéquats. Elle prit de ses deux mains chaque sein et arracha un petit cri quand elle sentit les lèvres de Régina se refermer sur son clitoris plus que sensible. Et la sentant la dévorer, elle en profita pour faire rouler les tétons de la brune entre son pouce et son index. Qui grognant de plaisir, fit trembler le sexe d'Emma.

Sachant pertinemment que ce cela ne durerait pas longtemps, elle trouva une diversion pour ne pas venir trop vite. Et colla son corps le long de celui de la brune.

Et à bonne hauteur, elle écarta ses jambes d'un geste fluide.

Avant d'y plonger sa langue. Ses deux mais dans le creux des genoux de Régina.

Régina lapait, alternait succions et pénétration. Parfois arrêtée par les coups de langues répétés sur son clitoris qu'Emma malmenait gentiment.

Chacune gémissant, chacune tremblant.

Et chacune dévorant.

Les respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées. Les langues se déliaient et visitaient tous les coins possibles et inimaginables.

Emma enferma le clitoris de Régina entre ses lèvres et du bout de sa langue, le titillait, alternant l'appui et le frôlement. Régina, elle, de ses deux mains, écartait les grandes lèvres de la blonde pour plonger sa langue plus profondément encore.

Si elles n'avaient pas eu leur bouche aussi occupée, elles auraient crié tant l'ivresse et la tension étaient à leur apogée.

Emma sentit son orgasme prendre le dessus sur son corps doucement. Et Régina le ressentit à sa langue qui avait du mal à tenir le rythme sur son sexe. Elle accéléra alors le mouvement et donna quelques coups de langue bien placés sur le clitoris. Puis encore quelques-uns. Et elle entendit Emma, la tête toujours entre ses cuisses, étouffer ses cris quand l'orgasme la submergea.

La brune continua, quelques secondes, de laper les conséquences de l'orgasme. Doucement, pour apaiser les violents spasmes qui habitaient son corps.

Emma se faisant certainement violence, Régina ne mit pas 1 seconde avant de sentir à nouveau sa langue se mouvoir entre les replis de son antre.

Le torturant. Le lapant. Jouant avec les petites lèvres. Puis le clitoris.

Elle emprisonna Emma de ses deux mains sur son dos. Les plantant dedans de ses ongles manucurés.

Puis l'extase.

Ce fut à son tour de rejoindre le septième ciel dans un cambrement et un cri assourdissant.

 **\- Swan !** Hurlait-elle en mettant sa tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir besoin de réfréner son cri.

Emma, souriant contre le sexe de la brune, passa sa langue sur la totalité de l'antre plusieurs fois. Le temps que la tempête se calme. Le temps que les soubresauts de Régina se fasses plus discrets.

Le temps qu'elles réalisent qu'elles pouvaient à nouveau respirer.

Elles restèrent comme ça, quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes.

Usées, vidées.

Quelques secondes de répit et chacune retourneraient à leur vie.

Quelques secondes encore…

Puis Emma se releva et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

Elle récupéra ses vêtements au sol puis commença à s'habiller devant la brune souriante qui se redressa et s'assit.

 **\- Vous allez tenir le reste de votre journée ?** La nargua-t-elle.

Emma se retourna pendant qu'elle attachait son soutien-gorge.

 **\- Difficilement, mais au moins j'aurai de quoi rêvasser.** Répondit-elle.

Régina imita et Emma et commença à se rhabiller.

 **\- Je suis ravie de constater que votre marchandise est de bonne qualité.** Le regard plein de sous-entendus.

 **\- Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu.** Répliqua Emma en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La blonde sortit la première de la cabine. Et se dirigea derrière le comptoir.

Puis la brune la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Et remercia la robe qui empêchait de voir le collant tout déchiré.

Emma regarda la brune faire un tour dans le magasin. Puis revint vers le comptoir avec 15 boites du gode-ceinture violet et une vingtaine de sous-vêtements du même style des essayages, qu'elle posa dessus.

 **\- Je vous prends ça.**

Emma scanna tous les articles et lui annonça le prix.

 **\- Ça vous fera 1100 Dollars.**

Régina leva les yeux de son porte-monnaie. Sa Carte de crédit dans la main.

 **\- La qualité n'a pas de prix, Régina.**

Elle accorda le bénéfice du doute puis lui donna sa carte.

Emma encaissa et rangea le tout dans un grand sac.

Régina récupéra sa carte et la rangea. Elle récupéra le sac et soutient le regard de la blonde dans un moment qui leur paru interminable.

 **\- Au revoir, Régina.**

 **\- Au revoir, Emma.**

Régina fit volte-face puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

La petite clochette sortant Emma de sa léthargie, les yeux rivés sur le fessier de la brune.

Et c'est sans se retourner qu'elle partit.

Et c'est avec ces souvenirs qu'Emma reprit la lecture de son catalogue.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis... Quels étaient les mots imposés ?


End file.
